Love and Let Love
by Febuary
Summary: Jackson realizes he loves Lisa and tries to make her to love him too. Which is kind hard considering she hates him.
1. Chapter 1

Falling in love wasn't one thing that was really on Jackson Rippners mind. With various assassinations and high profile jobs his line of work didn't even have love in it's vocabulary. Work was dangerous and ever costly but the pay was unbeatable and the thrill was unimaginable. There was nothing like it.

Plus relationships weren't exactly Jackson's things. He maintain a stick barrier from any and all who would wish to have one. Not for fear of losing them but for the sheer fact that people annoyed Jackson with there feeble little problems and feeble little lives. People were just blurs to Jackson objects in a room someone has to move around to get to the other side.

Suppose you could say that was unhealthy but he didn't much care. His parents had been healthy. Loving and perfect. Lavish birthday parties, kind and sharing. No they were the best parents a kid could ever ask for but Jackson wasn't a son. Killing them by age 9 was just the result of all there hard urned love and trust. Being so young they threw him in a physic ward. Asked all the questions. Did they hurt him. Did he feel unsafe. Was there anything wrong. Thinking back all he could come up with is maybe they smiled too much.

By age 10 the doctors could find nothing physically or mentally wrong with him but what to do. What to do indeed with a ten year old murder. Transfer him to juvenile jail till he was 18. That didn't seem to work out by 11 he had killed 10 kids and by 12 he was dead at least to the public. Taken in by a task force that offered him a choice. To be a trained master of death or dead. At the time it was amusing and after his first real mission he'd found his nitch. By 28 he was a senior in his fields no longer having to go one missions he planned them. Sometimes he would go out on his own or sign up for one just to get a kick.

How was he suppose to have known one day it would happen. His world would be ripped up torn away from him and everything would be turned around all because of a silly girl… He'd seen many of them had many of them but as always they were like blobs. Like turning reading a newspaper. A silly nothing nobody pawn that was to be used and losed.

A young Lisa Riesert. A woman like any other but yet so different. The joy called for her to be used in transferring the targets room so they could execute it. This entailed getting to know her schedule. He was leading the mission when his man that was suppose to watch her got himself arrested. Having no other available operatives he took it upon him self. At first it had been average. He would walk behind her watch her from his car. Had her house wired to a house near by. Yet she never when out after dark. She never talked to much. Never took any risks. There were patterns people would follow in there daily lives but there was always variety. Especially for a young single woman. But she never once looked at a man.

Her eyes were glossy and dazed as if in everything that she did it wasn't real but a show for those around her. She seemed fake and hidden. Her hair was always perfect and her skin was nice. She would sleep at night under layers of covers and still like she was almost dead. Something about her just seemed odd but he could find nothing in her past. A Daddy's girl. Cheer leader top of her class little miss perfect. When he checked out her father's house he saw pictures of the same girl he watched but she was different. She had fire she had spice. Something had happened between there and now. But what…

Time for the mission had come and besides having a major hitch it was set back into action when he was able to schedule a seat right next to her. He was coy like he always was and showed an award winning guy trying to gain his victims trust but having watched Lisa he doubted she would take his bait. Yet she did she came to him and had a drink with him but…she lied. Jackson didn't like liars. After all something about her had him telling the truth he told her he killed his parents and she had just laughed easily. Yet he hadn't told anyone that in years.

On the plain he had gotten to business and he had expected her to comply with her easy going passive nature yet she fought him and that had only sent shivers down his skin. To have her sass him and defy him he wanted to throw her over the toilet seat in the bathroom and fuck her brains out. It was odd to him and when the flight began to land he realized he'd wanted more. That once the deed was done he wanted to take her to a room and find out more. Perhaps why she interested him and that scar. Had that been it. Then she had told him. She had been raped… she had been a victim before. For a moment it hit him hard. Jackson cared for no one but himself. But Lisa… picturing her underneath some other man vulnerable and scared. Somehow it made him sick and angry…

As the plain hit the ground Jackson looked at her and looked away horror struck it was the first time that he realized he saw her face. He saw Lisa… It was like he was in this huge room and there was space and objects everywhere and then suddenly they all disappeared and she stood there before him looking at him and he her…He say her sharp and clear pure and perfect she was…everything she was everything and he didn't know what to do. What to say what to feel and then…she stabbed him in the neck with a pen kneed him in the groin and ran off. For a second he wheezed in his seat. Shocked he had never been hurt before in all his years in all his jobs no one had laid a finger on him not one bullet had even touched him.

This couldn't be happening not to him. He broke from his seat and pulled it out before going after her. He chased her not quiet knowing what to do. Not knowing if he really wanted to catch up to her but he did and when he did she had killed one of his men and had foiled all his plans. Angered he attacked her. He wanted to kill her make the pain stop make his heart stop make it all go back to the way it was before he saw her before he fell in love.

He chased her through the whole house but he couldn't do it he couldn't find a way to really hurt her to cut her to scrap her. He hit her and knocked her down the stairs but to him it was like playing. She was tough she got back up and she had a gun. He didn't think she'd shoot him and then she did. The bitch the whore shot him…Then he'd straddled her he was gonna get her and her dad shot him.

He was pissed as hell as the ambulance dragged him away and as he was operated on all she could see was her…Her hair her eyes her smile. And he groaned the doctors thought from the pain but he knew he knew he groaned because of the realization that he was in love with Lisa and he would do anything in the world to have her love him to and that was gonna be near impossible or …hell.


	2. Chapter 2

2: No longer a victim

She was no longer a victim…no longer a victim it was Lisa's new mantra. Every day she would say it over and over in her head as she slowly began to get her life back it was great… It was beyond great it was fantastic. All thanks to Jackson Rippner Lisa was no longer or would she ever again be a victim again.

For the past two years in the parking lot in the afternoon she had lost herself. More as a part of her was taken. A part she truly thought she would never get back again. She had been attacked by a man who'd held her life In his hands and crushed her spirit. When she had woke up in the hospital everything was different never to be the same.

It seemed like she had spent her whole life looking through a clear glass window but never really seeing the cracks and the smoke. The pain and the vulnerability. Everyone was her attacker. Everything could hurt her. She was on guard 24 7. She couldn't sleep she couldn't eat she couldn't breath without thinking of danger,

Her family and friends had worried over her. She didn't go out she didn't talk to anyone. She felt weak and worthless. Almost like her attacker had killed her cause she didn't live. Living in fear was no life. It was barely and existence. Finally after seeing no way out of things and seeing that things weren't going to get better she put on a mask. Hid herself from the world and became almost like a robot. She pretended that everything was okay for so long she faked being. She would tell herself that it wouldn't happen again that she wouldn't let it happen but did she really believe that she could stop it.

She gave up on falling in love and finding someone. She didn't care if she lived or died. She tried but no one seemed to be able to get through to her. Then he came perfect and amazing and changed everything. When she met him and had a drink with him it passed through her mind that if there was anyone that she could open up to or see herself with perhaps it would be this man Jackson Rippner. And fate even seemed to want it as they were seated right next to each other. She was going to spend the next few hours with him and who knows where it could have gone.

Then everything shattered again he was a terrorist of sorts. He was going to kill someone important using her. Using her to get to him. How stupid could she be how horrible that the one man she could see herself with was so wrong. She feared him and feared what was going to happen because of him. She felt anything she had left slipping away. And then he had said that he was going to kill a family along with the senator. It made her blood turn and she knew she had to do it. She had to fight and kill and save everyone. Save her father save the senator and his family. But most of all save herself.

It looked impossible on that plain as they landed but she did it. She stabbed him in the neck with a pen. She had planned to use it if he had tried to hurt her. Instead she used it to save others. She ran and escaped she fixed the wrong that had been done saving the senator and then she saved her father.

As she sat in her house everything seemed to have worked out and then Jackson had followed her. The two had fought like mad and it seemed at first she was winning and then he threw her down the stairs. All seemed lost and then she saw the gun. Grabbing it she shot him. Shot the bastard that had taken what trust she had and spit on it. But he was quick and kicked the gun out of her hand. Like that everything had changed and then her father had shot him. The next thing she knew she stood over him. The man that tried to ruin her life. She knew that she had survived him and in surviving him she believed she could survive anything and that the power that had been so forcefully taken was now hers once more.

Now she ran in the morning. She went out at night and she danced. She lived she fixed her broken life. Taking care of herself. Making her family proud. Out of all this she had found herself and it was all thanks to Jackson Rippner. While he had caused her to fight back there was one thing that would always remain. She hated that man with every fiber in her being and she would never ever feel anything more for him. She had hoped to live her life while he would rot in prison but as things went he had died in surgery. Oh well all that ends well. He may not rot but she believed she knew where he was going.

Lisa shook her head of him as she continued on. She would try not to think of him anymore at least not tonight. No tonight was her night. Her first date in almost 3 years. A blind date but a date none the less. He had her hair done up and wore a beautiful little black dress. Her makeup was perfect and she was confident that she was going to have a good time. Approaching the restaurant she open the door and walked In leaving the cool summer night air behind her.

In the shadows another man stepped out. Titling his head cracking his neck he stepped forward. Lisa was beautiful. His Lisa as soon as she realized it. Still healing from his wounds he popped a pain killer and checked his appearance one last time. The scar on his neck was well hidden and he didn't look anything like himself. Sad as he did like his appearance but he knew he needed to work on Lisa a bit before revealing himself. She needed to know that his past had just been a job. That he was a different man when he wasn't working. Yes he would win her like he'd won her in the terminal. She would fall head over heals in love with him and that would be that…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the things they were in.

Bringers was a nice restaurant but not to nice. The food was good and the prices were right. It was perfect for a blind date at least as far as Lisa was concerned. They had a dance floor with nice music that had the place packing with all sorts of people. If her date didn't show she could just have a nice drink and enjoy the music or if he did show up and he was a complete loser she could say goodbye and not feel to bad about spending the money. The atmosphere was nice with all sorts of people having a good time.  
She had reserved a seat on the second floor just looking over the dance floor. Just in case he was boring. Climbing the stairs she took her seat and order a nice starter mist ice tea with a bit or lemon. The waiter came over a few minutes with two menus and a man with short black hair and brown eyes. He looked at her curiously and said…Uh…Lisa…

"Frank…" asked Lisa wondering if this man was suppose to be Frank Lindins. Her girl friend Sara had said he was cute but she didn't say he was handsome. He wore a loose blue button shirt with the first button undone and black dress pant. He smile at her when she said his name and the smile…the smile felt…

"Wow… I'm glade I found the place… I was afraid it would be hard to find," said Frank taking a seat across from her.

"Can I get you something to drink sir,"

"Ah yes a soda would be nice," said Frank looking up at Lisa. "what's that there it looks good.

It look Lisa a second before she realized he was talking to her. She had been staring at him and didn't realize she'd faded off," Um it's a mist ice tea with lemon,"

"Hmmm," said Frank then he looked down the list of drinks , "I'll have a Lime Cola."

"Alright I'll be right back,"

"So Lisa… you work at a hotel any I know," asked Frank before looking at the menu.

"Yes probably," said Lisa before looking at her menu,"

Frank stared at her for a bit expecting her to say more but she didn't feel like talking about her work much.

For a few minute they looked at the menu. Then Frank broke the silence," So what do you recommend,"

"I hear the Sea Pasta is good or the Lobster,"

"Ah in the mood for sea food…"

"Yes…" said Lisa… The two stared at each other and it felt awkward really awkward and she didn't know why she decided to give it some more effort.

"So you rock climb,"

"Yes… I find it exhilarating. I started about a year ago and have gotten rather good when I remember to look before I leap," said Frank with a little chuckle.

"Really I'd like to try the sometime is it hard to start,"

"Well yes like anything you start for the first time it can be exhausting at first but once you get used to it and get into the rhythm of things it becomes rather easy,"

"Hmm do you practice at a gym or outdoors," asked Lisa as the waiter stepped up. They each order the sea Pasta and Lisa felt it might be looking up…

She was his she was in the bag. Lisa was his. At first Jackson had found himself a little rusty with his charm. He'd been watching Lisa for a month since he was able to move about but it had always been so far away. He had forgotten just how beautiful, amazing and awesome she was up close. He felt himself breathing her in and relaxing like all this time they were apart he had been holding his breathe.

He gazed into her eyes over and over just losing himself. They talked about all sorts of things. He was of course charming and winning her over with no contest. This was going to be his easiest mission ever. Who knew falling in love and having someone love you back would be simple. The food was delicious and the soda was okay. He would have preferred wine but it didn't mix to well with his pain killers.

About an hour into the date a phone call came. It was no doubt Sara. Yesterday he had over heard Lisa talking to her about calling to make sure the date was okay. Maybe making an excuse if it wasn't. Jackson took a bite and finished off his soda as she answered her phone hiding an inner smile… of victory.

Lisa listened to her friend on the other end and then her face changed wrinkling up in distress. Jackson knew that face all to well. When they were on the plan together he had seen it many more times that he'd like to count. She held the phone closer and looked around. Saying… "It's okay no no… I'll be there just… get out of the house…"

Jackson dropped his fork…this wasn't happening… She…wasn't

"Oh Frank I am so sorry…my friends house it just caught fire. I need to go right now…" said Lisa. She pulled out some money and called the waiter over she quickly paid for dinner which was something he was going to do….

"Seriously…Lisa," he said as he looked at her his eyebrows came together as he thought over everything that they had done tonight. At what point did she decided to ditch …dump him and with such and excuse. His eyes burned and he absent mindly crush the glass in front of him on his hand…

For a second as he cut his hand in frustration. Then he came back to his sense. It was so unlike him to do this to loose his temper. He had never lost his temper when he was disappointed then again he had never lost a single mission until Lisa. Looking up seeking she had left even before he broke the glass he sat in anger. WTF…..

After a few minutes he stood up and straightened himself…Oh well if at first you don't succeed do it again and again until she realized you were meant for each other….


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the things they were in,  
Warning: Strong Language

Lisa was very disappointed with the current dating scene, or perhaps with herself. Over the past months she had been on over 30 different dates. More than she had ever been on before. Yet they had all seemed so similar. In one way or another the men seemed to remind her of Jackson. Whither it was a blind date, a passing stranger that she hooked up with, a guy she met at the bar, or someone she met through work.

Each date never went past the first date and they were beginning to get ridiculous. Normally Lisa had an out for when a date had gone bad. Her favorite was the in dinner phone call. It was quick and easy. You could say something important came up and go. Sure it didn't always work to where you're date believed you but usually they got the hint and let you go.

On her 10th date her phone had rung and she used the excuse that her sister was giving birth even if she didn't really have a sister. She was rushing in the restaurant and her date had come with her saying that he was the best diver and could get her there in no time at all. She of course said no but he had insisted and then he said the strangest thing, "If there is a fire on the way…I'd put it out. If you're house is flooded I'll dry it for you. If you're house is being robed I'll kick the guys ass. Anything I'll do it,"

It was like he had heard all the phone excuses before. It made Lisa wonder how many girls had dumped this guy before.

On her 15th date her phone cell phone had rang and her date yanked it out of her hands. Smashed it against the wall till it was in pieces. Then took the pieces and threw it into the lake that had been beside the restaurant. Then he just walked off without a word leaving Lisa cell phone less and in shock. The sad thing was the date had been going so well up to that point.

It took her forever to get a new cell phone and she kept it in her purse fearing she would lose it again. She went on several dates some were boring some were somewhat interesting but at one point they would always do something or turn a certain way that reminded her of Jackson. All those hours they had spent on a plain had her recognizing him in ever guy she dated it seemed.

She was suppose to go on her 31st date tonight but it was raining and she was just too tired to go out. Instead she stayed in and curled up on her couch eating ice cream and watching TV. She fell asleep around 10 and at 1 in the morning there was a knock at her door.

Falling out of the couch she staggered over to the door looking out she only saw a figure standing in the door. Grabbing a bat she called out," What do you want,"

"To talk…to you." shouted someone on the other side

"What…who are you," yelled Lisa

"Open the DAM DOOR Leese," yelled the voice on the other end of the door.

Lisa gripped the bat. She must have been delusional or really tired she could have sworn she just heard Jackson but he was well dead. She ran to her phone to call the police and her phone was dead.

As she looked up front phone the her door was opened. The man outside must have had a key. Holding the bat defensively she looked to see who it was. It took her a second to take him in completely. Every feature, every muscle, twitch and way….it was Jackson Rippner. He was soaking wet and muddy. He looked annoyed as he walked in and shut the door.

"Jackson," screamed Lisa wanting to make sure.

"Yes Lisa it's me…we need to talk….." began Jackson as he stepped forward.

Lisa ran at him as fast as she could hitting him hard in the chest with her bat. He fell to the floor and she hit his back. His legs were next followed by his arms. She beat him as hard and as much as she could hoping he would stay down.

Jackson cried out it pain but still managed to fight back. He grabbed the bat yanking it out of her hand. Lisa ran and grabbed the nearest thing she could find. Smashing a Glass Vase over his head he finally fell to the floor. Lisa breathed in and out heavily wondering if that had done it. Jackson spit up blood and yelled. "FUCKING BITCH YOU FUCK FUCK FUCK."

Lisa grabbed a phone book and threw it. He blocked it with his hand and used the bat to get to his feet. Jackson yelled in pain as he set his leg that she had knocked out. Lisa grabbed her kitchen chair and threw it and the picture frames and the useless phone. For what seemed liked forever she threw everything and anything she could get her hands on…. Jackson dodged most things but some hit him and he yelled out even more. In between cussing he begged her to just sit and talk to him.

Lisa wouldn't get him an inch through. No either he was gonna die or she was gonna call the police and they were gonna hall him off. Jackson fell to the floor after she managed to hit him dead on in the head with a paper wait. He fell to the floor and Lisa stared at him. She grabbed her broom and poked him making sure he wasn't faking. Then she took the bat from him and hit him a few times yelling at him…Lisa wasn't normally this angry or had ever beat someone up but seeing Jackson had just set her off.

It made her feel so many thing things she had thought she was over or didn't even know she felt. Not satisfied that he wouldn't escape Lisa grabbed some rope from the back of her car and tired him up tight. She was just about to run to the neighbors and use the phone. With all the yelling and noise she was surprised no one had called the cops. As she ran out the door still clutching her bat someone came out from behind her and grabbed her.

"Drop it crazy lady," yelled the guy

Lisa dropped the bat hoping it was a police man behind her. She tried to explain," Someone had just tried to attack me in my house,"

"Ha…more like you beat the crap out of him. I'll be surprised if he is alive let alone any good after what you did," said the man.

"Listen the man who attacked me is a terrorist he can't be trusted he needs to be locked up right away he is very dangerous,"

"Don't tell me how dangerous he is lady. Me and Jackson go way back," laughed the man.

Lisa's eyes went wide with shock great Jackson had back up…she was done for. Why hadn't she paid more attenuation running out of her house. Why had she been so foolish as to let her guard down.

"Put you're hands behind you're back," ordered the man.

"No," said Lisa who wouldn't let herself be taken in by Jackson and his man again. She would rather die.

The man pulled back the hammer on the gun. "Now you listen here put you're hands behind you're back or I'll shoot you and put them behind you're back,"

"It doesn't matter anyway…If I go with you I'm dead anyway. I know Jackson came here to kill me,"

"He may have but that's none of my business…All my orders are were to bring him in and the bitch he's been following,"

"What…you're not with Jackson," said Lisa confused.

"Hell no…I hate him more than you but an order is an order now put you're hands behind you're back Bitch,"

Lisa lowered her hand confused. The man went to grab her arm and she turned as fast as she could. Taking the gun from him. The man punched her in the face before she could shoot send her back on her feet unconscious. The man grabbed his gun back and looked at Lisa and then to Jackson," Fuck you both,"  
......................

Thanks for reading


End file.
